I'm a What?
by TailsMoon
Summary: Ed and Al get caught in a trap, and a chimera is made. Can Ed hide his new body from the rest of the world, including Al? It may be a little hard, considering his new ears and tail.
1. Stupid Sleeping Gas

Hi people! This is the writer speaking! Please give me you thoughts on the story and where you think it should go! Even flamers are welcome because even they at least tell me what isn't to like! So help me out, Ok?

"Fullmetal! I have received information about a large number of missing people in the southern region. We believe that one of our scientists is the cause. He is Dr. Raleigh. I want you to go and investigate Fullmetal, and don't try stopping him on your own! This mission is too dangerous for just you and your brother to handle!" Mustang ordered.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't worry, we'll take care of it. See ya you perverted old man!" I called back to the colonel as I left the room.

"So where to Big Brother?" Al asked.

"The southern region. Some guy named Raleigh is causing trouble and it's our job to beat him up and drag him back here," I told him, completely ignoring the fact that Mustang had ordered us not to fight him.

"Alright, let's go get our stuff from the hotel then."

* * *

As we packed our few belongings, I couldn't help but feel that something was off. I wonder if Al?

"Meow."

Yep, just as I thought. Another cat Al picked up off the street.

"Alphonse! Go put that cat back where you got it!"

"Big Brother, w-what are you talking about? I don't have a cat!"

"Al! I said to PUT THE CAT BACK WHERE YOU GOT IT," I hate having to scold Al for picking up cats, but with all that we do, it would probably get thrown around so much inside of Al's suit case that it would die. I wanted one too, but it would definitely live longer out in the streets. It wasn't hidden in Al's armor, only because he didn't have it anymore. Al was human again.

"Do I have to Big Brother?"

"Don't start with the pouting Al. You know we won't be able to take care of it!"

"But!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll go put it back then."

"Alright, I'll meet you at the train station."

* * *

When we reached our destination, we asked around for where Dr. Raleigh's house would be. It didn't take long to find out where it was once one of the town's folk pointed out that it wasn't a house at all, it was the large mansion in the center of town.

"This place is HUGE Big Brother!"

"No kidding. Well, let's go get a hotel room before it gets dark. We'll raid the place later tonight."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

Later on, as we snuck in through a window towards the back of the mansion, I got another bad feeling, not the bad feeling that was Al having a cat in his suitcase, but a truly bad feeling.

As we made our way around the building, looking for an entrance to a basement or secret room, we came to a pitch black room.

It didn't have any windows, and smelled horribly.

"Ugh, what IS that?"

"I don't know… maybe they forgot to take out the trash?"

"Doubt it."

"Maybe we should find a light?"

"Yeah."

The moment the light came on, I basically grabbed Al before he had even managed to open his eyes from the blinding light, and covered his eyes.

"Wah?! Big Brother, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Al, but I'm afraid you don't get to look at this room."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask. Just follow me," and I dragged him through to the other entrance, all the while making sure that he wouldn't get the slightest peek at what was in the room. I didn't want Al to have nightmares after all.

As soon as the door was closed, I let go of Al.

"What was all that about?"

"We found the missing people, and their pets."

"You mean?"

"Dead, and that had to be most of them too."

* * *

So we continued the search. Eventually, we found the basement stairs and quickly went down them.

"It's about time!"

"Shhh! Big Brother! We don't want them to know we're here yet!" Al told me quietly.

The moment we came to the bottom of the stairs, it was no longer necessary to be quiet.

As the light flicked on, a voice came on over a loud speaker.

"Welcome, young guests. What do you think of my home? My name is Dr. Raleigh, and I must ask you to stay a while. I'm positive that you'll enjoy your stay!"

"Yeah right! Now show your face you big coward!"

"I'm afraid that setting foot in the room you're in is dangerous right now. I'll introduce myself in person later on."

"Dangerous? Big Brother, what could he mean?"

Before I answered, the room sealed itself and gas came pouring in.

"Sweet dreams, I'll see you when you awaken," and the loud speaker clicked off.

"Big Brother! We have to get out of here!"

"Sorry… Al… can't… move…"

* * *

"Whoa, where am I?!" Al asked, sitting up suddenly.

I wouldn't have even known that he had sat up, if we hadn't been so close together. The room around us was too dark to see anything outside the range of nothing.

"Shhh! Al! Quiet!! There are guards just outside, and they don't know we're awake yet!"

"B-Big Brother? What's going on?"

"You don't remember? We were supposed to apprehend a crazy guy that was doing all sorts of illegal stuff."

"I remember all of that, but I still don't remember how we got here!"

"Oh, sorry, 'here' is a cage in Raleigh's lab, and we got here because the b locked us in a room with sleeping gas."

"Well, what are we going to do Big Brother?"

"We'll-"

SLAM. The door to the room where they were being held opened. A relatively small man walked in, a large grin on his face. His strange, purple eyes glinted, a stark contrast to his blond hair.

"Hello boys. Having a nice chat were we? Well, sorry, I'm going to have to interrupt," snapping his fingers, he pointed at me. The two guards that had been previously watching the door came in and opened the cage, dragging me out of it.

"What the hell are you planning Raleigh?! Cause whatever it is, you aren't getting away with it!"

"HAHAHA! Your words are so cliché! I'm not going to get away with this? Please, tell me how you'll stop me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I clapped my hands together ready to transform my automail into a blade, when Raleigh pulled out a gun and aimed straight as Al.

"You think I'll let you do that, young Edward Elric? Well, I don't believe your brother here has any protection from a bullet, so I'd put your arms down and follow quietly if I were you."

I judged the distance from myself to Raleigh. By the time my blade would be completed and I'd gotten out of the guards' grasps, Al would be on the floor, bleeding from a gunshot wound. I was also too far from Al to dodge in front of the bullet since I was already by the door. I had no choice.

"Fine, you can do whatever you want with me, but if you touch Alphonse, even just one small scratch, I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelling at the man on the other end of the room. The guards grabbed him tighter and marched me out the door.

"Big Brother! Don't worry about me!" Alphonse called after him. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know Al! See you in a bit, okay!?"

Before Alphonse could answer, Raleigh closed the door to the room, leaving him in darkness once more.

* * *

"Don't worry young Edward Elric, no harm shall come to your brother, just as you requested, but it means that you'll have to take his share as well. Are you sure you want that?" Raleigh asked, looking rather serious.

"I don't care what you do to me, just as long as Al isn't touched."

"If you say so, just all the worse for you I suppose. It'll actually be a good research opportunity…"

* * *

When we had apparently reached our destination the guards threw me into the room and left.

"You sure you want to send your guards away?" I asked Raleigh.

"All I have to do is tell the newest guards to your brother's cage that you broke the agreement, and that your brother will pay the fine, his life. I don't even have to move a step to do so either. See this radio here? All I have to do is press this button and your brother will no longer be breathing. So I assumed it was fine to send my guards away, you know?"

All I could do was glare. I could tell that the man wasn't bluffing.

"Well now, step into the middle of the room and sit on the chair after changing into these. Hurry up!"

As soon as I had put on my new clothes, or more accurately, a small towel to wrap around my waist, I was pushed down into the large chair. Upon sitting, I heard a strange noise.

"_What was that, I wonder?"_

"Now don't move!" and before I could think anymore of the strange noise, I was in pain. "I said, don't move!"

Raleigh was taking off my automail and the automail ports. Raleigh hadn't given me anything to get rid of the pain, and port removal was more painful than attachment. I couldn't even move, and I was more than about to pass out

Suddenly, the horrible pain became a dull throb. Luckily, Raleigh had done the removal of the two ports correctly, minus the pain killers. It would have hurt worse otherwise.

When Raleigh finished he stepped back, laughing.

"Aww, is the little runt in pain?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Y-you bas-" before I could finish, Raleigh slapped me, making me fall out of the chair and onto the floor.

"I wouldn't call me names if I were you. Your brother, remember? If you must address me, call me 'Master'."

"If Al wasn't in trouble, I'd"

"Uh-uh-uh! No threats either."

I could only lay on the floor barely able to move, and glare.

"Say 'Yes Master, I promise not to harm you emotionally or physically!'"

"Like hell I will."

He took out the radio and pressed the button.

"NO!! Fine! I'll say it! YES MASTER, I PROMISE NOT TO HARM YOU EMOTIONALLY OR PHYSICALLY!!"

"Good boy!" as he pressed the button again, I could hear Al screaming in pain on the other end. "Sorry boys, false alarm. Leave the boy alone."

"Yes sir!" and the radio clicked off.

"Now you see? You have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Otherwise your brother will be in pain. Now then, get up and sit back down in the chair. Oh, and whenever I tell you to do something, say 'Yes Master, I'd be glad to!'."

"Yes Master, I'd be glad to," I managed to say, as I pulled myself back up into the chair.

"Good! Now then," he clicked a different button, "I need someone to bring me a wheelchair."

"Yes sir!" the reply came.

Shortly after, someone ran in with a wheel chair.

"Thank you! You may go back to your post now."

"It was no problem sir, thank you sir!" The guard said, leaving once more.

"Now then, get in the wheel chair."

"Fine."

"Now what did I tell you?"

"Yes Master, I'd be glad to."

The moment I had positioned myself in the wheelchair, Dr. Raleigh strapped me in.

"We don't want you falling out now!"

And the overly chipper man pushed me towards an unknown destination.


	2. No! It's the Colonel!

The moment Dr. Raleigh opened the door, I knew that I was in trouble. Torture devices were strewn everywhere, most were covered in blood.

"Welcome to the room where you take your brother's half of the research. I'm afraid that if you don't survive the entire treatment your brother must take your place in the lab itself. Good luck now!"

As the Doctor left the room, I noticed that there was someone else there. If he hadn't started moving towards me I wouldn't have even thought that it was alive. Its entire figure was covered in a black cloak, and it had a dark veil on as well.

It grabbed me, and I couldn't even fight back. Even if I had somehow managed to make it let go of me, I couldn't run anywhere. Anything slower than a dead sprint wouldn't be able to get me out of here, and there was Alphonse to consider too. I'd have to go through the "treatment" as Raleigh had said.

I didn't get to debate much about it after that. As the man slowly took me to each device, I realized that each of the "treatments" were getting more and more painful. Even so, at this rate, I probably wouldn't die. I could deal with this level of pain.

I was however, wrong. There was one device where I wouldn't be able to deal.

The moment the man threw me on the ground I thought I was done. I was grateful for only a moment though. The man soon started kicking me and whipping me simultaneously. It was definitely painful.

I cried out. At that moment, the thing started beating me harder, _laughing_.

I had almost passed out once more, when the man stopped. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Dr. Raleigh, who had apparently been standing just outside this entire time.

"I'm impressed. Most are screaming long before they even get to the last punishment. As far as I could tell, you only screamed once, and you could barely even call it a scream! Now then, get back in your chair, and remember what I told you."

"Yes Master, I'd be glad to," I chocked out, coughing up some blood. I could hardly move, and he expected me to get over to the wheel chair and climb in?! But, I had to do it, for Al. I couldn't let any of this happen to Al.

After what seemed like hours, I was finally in the wheel chair. I was so tired…

"Good boy! Now, I suppose we'll start the next stage of the experiment. Don't worry, this is the final one. You can rest after it's over, that is, only if you're still alive of course!" he said, sounding extremely happy about what ever was going to happen next. I would have asked this time, but I couldn't get any words to come out that were loud enough for anyone to hear.

* * *

"Alright! I will once again be the one to serve you. For this next one, all you need to do is lay in the middle of the floor and stay alive. Oh, and it's important to stay conscious. Before we start though, we'll make a quick stop in the dining hall. I'm quite thirsty."

So, we stopped in the dining hall and he drank a large glass of ice water right in front of me. I tried to ignore the thirst that I could feel myself since I obviously wouldn't be given any.

I was about to fall asleep, or pass out, I'm not sure which. The doctor noticed though, and began pushing me to the next room.

I thought that it would be another torture chamber. After seeing the disfigured bodies earlier, I couldn't even begin to guess what type of torture this would be. I probably would have been able to figure it out if I wasn't in pain and on the verge of sleep.

For the first time, true fear hit me. When I saw why I needed to lay in the middle of the floor, I couldn't help but think about why the bodies upstairs had been so disfigured and thrown in with what I had thought were "pets."

It was a transmutation circle for creating chimeras. It wasn't a normal one though. Dr. Raleigh wanted the human's body to be more dominant than the animal's, like Shou Tucker's had been.

Dr. Raleigh lifted the wheel chair and dumped me onto the floor, where he wanted me. I was really glad that I was the one going through all of this and not Al.

"Oh, your brother and you will both be released if you somehow manage to survive. No one has been able to yet. If you don't make it, your brother will be put through the torture, but he will be released afterwards. Sound good to you?"

I could only nod. As long as Al didn't go through this part, he would heal. Man, I wish I had just gathered information like the Colonel had ordered. If I had, this wouldn't be happening. If I make it through this, I'll have to make it a habit of following Mustang's orders better.

I soon noticed that the doctor was wondering around the exterior of the room, looking into cages. I realized something, if I was going to be made into a chimera, there needed to be an animal too.

I watched him closely as he finally stopped in front of a cage. As the man reached in and grabbed whatever it was, I started to panic.

I admit, at the time I started panicking, it was probably too late to do anything. Maybe if I had panicked earlier, I might have been able to get to Al and escape, but no, I had to be stubborn and not panic until the very end. I had my pride to think about after all.

My pride however, was crushed the moment Raleigh turned around with one of the smallest and fuzziest kittens I had ever seen. It looked more like a black cotton ball than an animal.

"This suits you purrfectly! Haha… I've always wanted to say that. Now then, meet the little creature you'll soon be combined with!"

So he sat it down in the circle and as it slowly moved around, meowing for its mother in its blindness, I couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"Ready? Say 'Yes Master! Of course I'm ready!' Oh, wait, never mind. You probably can't talk right now, huh? Well, here we go!"

* * *

I woke up in a bright, white room. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there…

"Oh my! You're awake! Congratulations on being the first ever to survive the transmutation!"

I could barely concentrate on what he was saying. Let alone look at him.

"Hello? Oh dear, the cat didn't manage to take over, did it? Hello? Respond if you know what I'm saying."

"I-I know. Just sh-shut up," I said, although, the words sounded strange, slightly higher maybe? I wasn't able to figure out why though. Maybe after I came back to my senses more… I was already starting to at least.

"Good! Now then, when you feel up to it, the bathroom is over there," he said pointing off to a door, "and there is a large mirror where you can get a look at yourself. Your brother will be informed that you survived our experiments, don't worry, I won't tell him what experiments exactly. He will also be given a room, and you may both leave after you've recovered a bit more. See you my boy!"

I laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

A blinding yellow light surrounded me. It seemed warm, and I couldn't help but let myself be filled with the warmth. Before I realized it, the small cat was gone and I could feel something… strange. As the light died down, I figured out what it was. I had my right arm and left leg back. The exact moment that the light had completely vanished, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was completely aware of what was happening. My dream had reminded me of what had happened within the circle, during the transformation.

As I poked and pinched my new arm and leg, I realized something else was different. I had gotten even _smaller_. Not just slightly smaller either, a lot smaller.

"Oh hell no! I had finally reached a relatively normal height! I can't just get sm-smaller again!" as I started to get into a rage, I grabbed my hair, intending to pull at it. My hands grabbed something other than hair however. "What the?" I couldn't figure out what it was, so I got up to look in the mirror that Dr. Raleigh had told me about.

The moment I looked into it, I realized I had gained more than a new arm and leg. I had _cat_ ears and a tail. My eyes were still yellow, but they no longer contained round pupils. To top it off I looked to be about five years old.

My hair was short now and the tips were black while the roots were blond. My ears and tail had the same color pattern; the tips were black while the rest was blond. Luckily, I didn't have claws, but after a close inspection of myself, I figured the only other difference was that my teeth were now really sharp.

"Great. I'm younger than my little brother. At least Al finally gets the cat he always wanted. I better not be stuck at this height forever or I'll strangle someone! … Ugh! I can't let Alphonse see me like this!!"

That's how I started tearing the room apart, looking for clothes that would work to hide my tail and ears. I managed to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, although they were meant for taller people. I admit right now, I'm short. I wasn't short before, I just am now.

So the shorts were basically pants on me and the t-shirt went down to my knees. At least the shirt was red. I had also managed to find a hat that would work.

"Geez… I look like Fletcher. Why does everything always happen to me?!"

"Awww, is my pet sad?" Dr. Raleigh's voice came from the other side of the entrance.

"Wha?! When did you get in here you-"

"Alphonse is still under guard. Be nice to me."

"Yes Master." The moment he lets his guard down I'll strangle him!

"By the way, it's been about a week since you got here."

A week? That means that the Colonel has probably sent help by now.

"I know what you're thinking. You think your precious military will interfere? It's true. They are already raiding the building. I'm glad though. I have completed my life's goal, so I have no need to run."

"Wait, how did you know who I was in the first place?" I realized that he had known my name since the beginning.

"Simple. The clerk at the hotel owed me. He just told me everyone's name that has stayed there since the beginning of my work. Of course, I knew who you were, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. Now then, before the soldiers get down here, how about you visit your brother? It'll be even worse, showing him what you are in public after all. Follow me."

* * *

When we stopped outside of what I assumed to be Al's room, Dr. Raleigh sent the guards away before knocking.

"Young Alphonse? I have brought your brother."

"Big Brother?!" I heard Al running towards the door. A moment later, after a large crash, the door flew open with Al sporting a newly bleeding nose.

"Big Bro-………… Big Brother?" he looked to be in shock, staring almost straight down at me.

"Shut up Al. I know I'm… I'm SMALL alright?!"

Al looked up at Dr. Raleigh before picking me up and carrying me inside, slamming the door in his face.

"Have fun now!" the doctor called, before we heard him leave.

"AL, PUT ME DOWN." I started to attempt escape from his arms.

"AWWWWW, Big Brother, you're so CUTE!!"

Crap. Al can obviously tell I'm part cat, even if he doesn't realize it.

"AL!! LET ME GO!!"

"But Big Brother!!"

Why does Al have to be so obsessed with cats?! I wanted down! It wasn't right for Al to be able to swing me around in his actual body! Wait…. NO!! I was finally taller than Al!!

As Al continued to swing me around, I gave up trying to get free. Instead, my new ears picked up a large number of footsteps and a few gunshots. It was a good thing that I did realize that Al wouldn't be able to hear them all just yet.

"Oh, Al! Did you know the military is here?"

"I knew the military was coming Big Brother, but are you sure they're here?"

"Dr. Raleigh said that they were already storming the building."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but you know what would be even more great?"

"What Big Brother?"

"YOU PUTTING ME DOWN."

"Oh…. Right. Sorry about that. But you look so cute in that outfit! I like your hair too Big Brother! I wonder how Dr. Raleigh did that to you?" he said, finally putting me down.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

"But Big Brother, you've got both of your arms and legs!"

"How did you know I had both my legs?"

"You don't have any shoes on."

I looked down. And sure enough, I had forgotten socks and shoes.

"Oh… by the way… you probably shouldn't call me Big Brother anymore…"

"Why?"

"I'm probably about five years old, that's why."

"Riight… OH! Big Broth- I mean, Ed, listen! I can hear them! You were right, the military is here!"

"Great…. We're getting out of here only to be thrown at the Colonel who is going to kill me…"

"You might want to resign from the military Ed…"

"Definitely."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the door burst open and soldiers came in.

"Sir! There are children in here!" one of the soldiers called back over his shoulder before moving on.

Once again, my wonderful luck showed itself.

The colonel walked in.

"Colonel Mustang!" Al cried out upon realizing who it was. "Ms. Hawkeye!"

I myself had dived behind the bed, determined not to be seen.

"Alphonse. So you and Fullmetal were captured. I ordered you not to attempt fighting either."

"We didn't try fighting at all sir. We were sneaking around the mansion looking for information and fell into a trap."

"What type of trap?" Riza asked.

"We walked into a room and all of the entrances sealed themselves and before we could react the room filled with sleeping gas."

"Well, you and Fullmetal have been here for just over a week then? Where is Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Well, Big Brother is…" Al said, looking down.

"He isn't dead, is he?" the colonel said, suddenly looking worried.

"Well, no, but…"

"Spit it out Alphonse!"

A few guards were guarding the open door. Al looked at them before asking if the Colonel would send them away and close the door. He complied.

"Now what happened to Fullmetal, Alphonse?" Riza asked, calmly.

"He's over there," Al said pointing to my hiding spot.

"Traitor."

"FULLMETAL, Get out here!"

"Fine!" I stood up from behind the bed. "Happy?"

"Fu-fullmetal?"

"Shut the hell up, you bas! If you say _anything_, anything at all, I'll punch you in face!"

"Can you even reach my face?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I jump completely over and across the bed, and kicked him in the side of the head, making him fall to the floor. That means I had just jumped about six feet into the air and moved about ten feet to where the colonel had been standing.

"Whoa! Big Brother, how did you?" Everyone in the room looked shocked, even the colonel.

I had a shocked expression on as well. I looked at my feet before hopping around a bit.

"Cool," was all I could say as I realized how light I felt.

"Fullmetal, I command you to report what happened," he ordered, standing up. He glanced at Riza who realized that she had missed protecting him for once.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just tell you that the guy likes experimenting on people. That's for sure."

"Fullmetal!"

"Fine! I'll tell you this as well. He uses hostages and likes torture chambers. That's all you're gonna get out of me!"

"Stop acting so childish Fullmetal."

The comment somehow confused me… Childish? Was that sarcasm? I was five now after all. Even if I was giving a real report, seriously even, I would still seem childish wouldn't I? After standing there and debating with myself for a minute, I figured it didn't matter much.

I started paying attention. Apparently no one had spoken yet since a highly awkward silence filled the room.

"What?"

"Sorry about that," the Colonel said.

"Sorry about what? Calling me childish? I can see why you would say that." and the room went silent again.

"Um, so Colonel, what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just get you out of here first. We'll debate what to do later."

As everyone started leaving the room, I stood there for a second thinking of how I'd have to always wear pants and an ear covering hat for the rest of my life. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to go back to normal.

"Let's move it shrimp!" the Colonel called back.

"'Kay!" I said, jogging after them. It didn't take much to catch up though, as they had all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"I said, 'Move it _shrimp_'."

I stared at him for a minute. What about it? I moved didn't I? Wait, shrimp… oh.

"Oh. Well, I am a shrimp… for now. The moment I'm not eye level with your privates I'll start getting mad about it," I said, looking forwards at said 'privates'.

Roy seemed disgruntled for a second because of the awkward place I was looking at, but soon picked me up and held me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Now that I know what you're eye level with, I'm not just going to let you stare, you strange little kid."

"Oh shut up."

"Sir, I suggest that we continue on our way back to the exit," Riza said from a spot slightly on ahead.

"Could you bypass the disposal room by any chance?" I asked, worried about Al.

"What disposal room?" Roy asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!"

"Big Brother wouldn't let me look when we passed through it. All I know is that brother said that's where all the bodies were, and that the room smelled horribly."

"What floor?"

"The first floor, sir, group two reported it."

"I see, well, we'll go out the way we came in then," and the Colonel carried me off with Riza and Al following behind.

"Are you going to put me down now?" I asked.

"You aren't getting another peek kid, sorry."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had twisted out of his arms and landed on my feet. Everyone once again looked at me.

"Big Brother? You just…"

"Twisted weirdly? I noticed. You know something? That was cool too."

Before anyone could respond, I started jogging off towards the now visible staircase.

By the time we were outside, Roy had received a report stating that the facility was under control and all guards remaining alive were captured along with Dr. Raleigh.

The colonel would take me and Alphonse home with him since he actually owned a house, unlike his subordinates who all only owned an apartment, including Riza.

* * *

Well, there ya have it. Chapter 2. I've been in a writing mood so you might get another by tomorrow. Maybe. So, tell me what you think about it so far. Tell me what you might wanna see happen. Please? Thanks! (Review now please. I don't care if you liked it or not. REVIEW. Be a flamer if you have to.)


	3. Some things aren't meant to be seen

When we reached Roy's house, which was rather messy, he showed us where Al and I could sleep. Al almost immediately started to clean.

"Well, after all of that, I'll be in the shower," and Roy walked into what I assumed would be the bathroom.

So, as Roy bathed and Al cleaned, I decided to test my new body. So I ran outside and started jumping as high and as far as I could. If I wanted to I would probably be able to jump and grab the roof of a two story building… how can cat's jump so high?!

I found that I could ran even faster than I could with longer legs, and because I was so young now, my stamina levels were off the charts.

"Oh yeah! This rocks!" I yelled from the middle of the yard.

"Big Brother, er, Ed. What are you doing?" Al asked, coming outside.

"Oh nothing, I'm just having some fun. Wanna spar?"

"I'd probably hurt you though."

"I bet not."

"Fine then, let's spar."

As we battled, I realized that I was hardly breaking a sweat, while Al was breathing heavily. I jumped back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but you were right. I think you finally won against me fair and square…"

"YES!!"

"Isn't that kind of strange though? I mean, you're supposed to be five. How can you manage all of that?"

"Once again, that is for me to know and you to never find out," I probably had the biggest smile on at this point. I'd finally beat Al, and I felt better than ever!

"Big Brother, what is it you aren't telling me?"

"Oh nothing."

I ran back inside and headed toward my room. Suddenly, a door opened right in front of me and I ran right into it and fell on my butt.

"Ow…" I moaned, rubbing my nose. Suddenly, a certain colonel walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright Fullmetal?" he asked, almost in tears from trying not to laugh.

"I-I'm fine!" I replied, getting up and slowly walking away, so that I wouldn't make him wonder what had happened.

I was going to have nightmares for weeks! Why did he have to be wearing only a towel and why did I have to be on the floor looking up?! I may not like girls much, but that's only because they all beat me up! I have never thought of a guy like that, EVER. And right about now I can assure you that it'll NEVER happen. I hope….


	4. Going Crazy? Maybe

After about an hour of reading some of the colonel's books, I grew bored. Most of the books he had I'd already read, and even if I hadn't read that particular book, it just covered things I already knew. I wasn't sure where he kept his more advanced books, but it was obvious that he didn't want them to be read.

From somewhere on the other side of the house, a phone rang.

"_This could be interesting,_" I thought, sneaking out to listen in. Roy had sent Al shopping shortly after hitting me with a door. He had said it would be good to get out of the house, I was supposed to have gone along, but I had refused completely.

Mustang answered the phone.

"Colonel Mustang speaking," he said as I wondered why he used the formal answer to his home phone.

"Hughes? What is it? This better not be about your daughter…..Yes I'm sure I don't want to hear about her right now…… I see….. So what exactly did you find? ... uh-hmm….. YOU FOUND A WHAT?! ... So Dr. Raleigh was making chimeras? ...

Are you sure that that was his only experiment that he was working on? Nothing to say, make you younger?"

"_Crap. That's not good. I'll have some explaining to do here shortly if this keeps up._"

"Are you sure he wasn't? ... I see…. Why? ... No, I'm not trying to make myself younger…. Are you calling me old?!... Look, I have some business to take care of, so if you'll excuse me…… The Elric brothers? ... They are fine, don't worry. Now I really must go! ... No Hughes, I don't want to talk about your daughter right now……… GOODBYE Hughes!" and Mustang hung up. He stood there staring at the phone for a minute when I decided to just tell him already. I'd have to soon anyways.

"Mustang?" I asked rather loudly, entering into the room.

"Oh. Edward. What is it?" he seemed disgruntled.

"I heard your conversation with Hughes."

"Eavesdropping were we?"

"I suppose you could call it that. You know now though, right?"

"What are you implying?" he asked, his frown increasing.

"Alphonse still won't be back for a while, so I suppose I could tell you now. I'd rather that Al didn't know about it for a while longer though. Alright?"

"Fullmetal, what?"

"Don't deny it Colonel. You know what I'm talking about. It's the only thing Mr. Hughes was serious about."

"So you are a chimera then?"

"Bingo," I said, reaching up for my hat. "Ready?"

"For what?"

I pulled my hat off, exposing my ears. "I'm a cat chimera. I've got a tail too, but for you to see it I'd have to take my pants off…. Which I refuse to do," I wondered how he would react to this. The bas was actually pretty good at handling tough situations, I'd seen him do it, but I wondered if he would be able to handle this one.

"Put your hat back on Fullmetal. I can't believe you let Raleigh do that to you…"

"I couldn't move by the time he did the transmutation. I'd been put through the torture chamber and had had my automail removed." I looked down at my new hand, wondering if having two real appendages made up for having cat ears and a tail.

"Fullmetal."

"Yeah?"

"Two things, one, put your hat back on already, and two, why did you get younger?"

I put my hat back on before going into a wild, arm swinging gesture of how Raleigh had walked around the room looking for the animal he wanted to use and how he had pulled out a tiny, black, and fuzzy baby kitten that could barely open its eyes yet. I had apparently gone more towards the kittens age than staying near my own.

The moment I finished the Colonel looked like he was about to cry, which was odd.

Before I could do anything, he burst out laughing like crazy. He even fell to the floor cause he was laughing so hard.

"WHAT?!"

He only waved his hand to show that he couldn't talk at the moment. After a few minutes, just as he had calmed down and was finally about to tell me why he was laughing, Al came in the door.

He dropped all of the bags on the counter before running up to Mustang.

"Since we're living here for a while, can we keep it?" Al asked, holding up a small, fuzzy cat, a black one. "For some reason Big Brother, it reminds me of you!"

Mustang fell to the floor, laughing even harder than he had been a minute before.

"Colonel Mustang? What's so funny?" Al asked.

"Al," I pointed at the door, "NO PETS."

"But Big Brother!"

"F-Fullmetal! Let him keep h-his pet! That's an order!!" Mustang managed to say before bursting out in more laughter.

"YES! FINALLY!!" Al said, holding the cat in the air.

I was about to protest when the cat mewed. I wouldn't have cared if I hadn't been able to understand it.

"WEEE, This is fun!!" it had said.

I stopped with my mouth halfway open and stared at it. Al didn't notice though, he was too busy dancing around with the cat. Mustang didn't notice either since he was still trying to compose himself.

When Al finally stopped spinning I had managed to convince myself that I had been hearing things. Even if I heard it again I'd brush it off and go to bed.

"Here Big Brother. You can choose a name for the cat. I'm going to go take a shower!" and he skipped off.

Mustang was on his feet, finally quite. He still had a smile on, but that was all.

"Choose a good name for the cat, little kitten."

"Are you calling me a little kitten, or this?" I pointed at the cat.

"You of course. See ya around, Kitten."

"Stop calling me that!" It sounded like he was flirting, even though he wasn't.

"You're a little kid! All little kids must have cute nicknames, don't you think kitten? I'll tell Al, and we'll both start calling you that! HAHAHA."

Maybe telling him I was a cat chimera should have been avoided. Roy seemed to be going crazy… or maybe I was.

* * *

After standing in the living room for a moment, I freaked out. Why? Because of the cat.

"The boy was nice huh, nya? The old man was mean though, nya."

I started laughing nervously, and put the cat down.

"I really do need to go get some sleep…"

"Really, nya? I'll come take a nap with you, nya!"

"Just ignore the voice, I'm sure it'll go away…"

"Voice, nya? Can you understand me, nya nya?"

"S-Shut up," I told it, "You're a cat, I can't understand what you're saying. It just isn't possible."

"Oh! You do understand me, nya!! My name is Saw! What's your name? Eh, nya?"

As I neared my room, Al came out of his. He had clothes in his arms that he'd be able to change into after his shower.

"Hi Big Brother… I mean, hi Kitty!"

"Al… Not you too…"

"Sorry Kitty, Colonel Mustang said he wouldn't let me keep the cat if I didn't call you Kitty. Speaking of the cat, did you decide a name for it yet? I was thinking something along the lines of Murlough or Darren (1). What about you Kitty? What do you think its name should be?"

"I'm going to bed now."

"What? You're tired? What about the name for the cat?"

"I think its name should be Saw. Now then, time to sleep. NOW."

I walked into my room, and closed the door. I had hoped the cat was still outside, but of course it had managed to get in.

"So, your name is Kitty then? Alright then, hello Kitty (2)!"

I wasn't so sure that it was the fact that I was tired that was making me hear the cat at this point, but I had to try sleeping just to make sure. I just hope I'm not going crazy….

* * *

I referred to a few things in this one. I thought the (2) "Hello Kitty" remark was pun-ny and I love puns…. (1) was there because I'm reading the Cirque du Freak series at the moment and for lack of better names.


	5. I hate dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the show/manga that they come from. I'm sure you all know this though.

* * *

I woke up with my stomach growling. I realized that it was dark out and that no one had apparently bothered to wake me up for dinner.

"Kitty! You're awake, nya!"

I looked around the room. The only living thing was at the foot of my bed. Crap.

"Everyone else went to sleep to, nya. I'm glad you're awake, I was getting lonely."

Sleep hadn't helped me get rid of my problem. I could still hear the cat talking to me. Then it hit me. I was part cat, wasn't I? It sort of made sense that I could understand it.

My stomach growled again. I needed some food. As I got out of bed, I glanced at the clock. It read 3:43. Today was going to be a very long day. No one else would be up. I pulled on my hat and some pants before walking out of the room.

* * *

As I got to the kitchen I wondered what Al and Roy had eaten for dinner. I hope that they had left me leftovers of whatever it was. I turned on the light and looked for the fridge. I found it easily and went to look in it.

I opened the door but had to immediately shut it. It smelled horrible. I noticed a note on the fridge door.

"Note to self: throw away last month's ready made ramen dinners."

"The nice boy put the food over here," Saw said, running over to the pantry.

"Uh, thanks."

I opened it and looked inside. Saw ran up to a large bag of cat food that Al must have bought after finding him.

"See? Here's the food."

"I can't eat that."

"Why not, nya?"

"It's for cats, not people."

"Why, nya?"

"Uh, look, it just isn't for people."

"Why?"

I decided to ignore that cat and grabbed a box of cereal. I poured some in a bowl and put the box back.

Luckily, I didn't like milk, so I had no need to open the fridge. I just ate the cereal dry. When I finished, it dawned on me that the cat might be hungry too.

"Are you hungry Saw?" I decided to ask him.

"No, not just yet. The nice boy gave me food earlier."

"The 'Nice boy' is Al."

I turned off the light as I left the room. I stopped when I realized that my plan of going back to sleep wasn't going to work. I wasn't tired. Saw seemed to be though, as he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. I decided I'd just stare out a window until someone woke up, even if that someone was Saw.

* * *

After about an hour, I heard someone at the front door. I snuck behind the couch and watched the door.

After what sounded to be someone using a key, the door opened. A man stood there, a man that wasn't Roy.

"I'm coming in Roy! I'll be crashing on your couch for a little while!" the man called into the house.

He flipped on the light. It was Hughes. I hopped out from behind the couch.

"How's it going?"

He jumped and turned towards me. He stared at me for a second before backing out of the front door and looking up at the house number.

"Excuse me, little boy, but does a Roy Mustang live here? I'm sure this was his house…"

"This is my house Maes," Roy said, yawning as he made his way over.

"Oh, you're up," I said, stating the obvious.

"Roy, you scoundrel. One of those girlfriends hunted you down and dumped your kid on you!"

"He isn't my kid!"  
"I'm not his kid!"

"Oh, then who is the little boy?"

Roy looked at me as I glared at Hughes.

"You don't recognize him Maes?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, you should. This is Edward."

A silence filled the room as both men stared down at me.

"YAY, MORE PEOPLE!!" Saw yelled, pouncing on me from behind.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" I said as he clawed his way up to my head, where he sprawled himself so that he wouldn't fall off. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at it.

"Getting a better view point," Saw sang.

"Fullmetal, it doesn't do you any good to ask the cat what it's doing. And Maes, stop staring at him. I'll tell you the details later. You need to sleep first though," and he walked back to his room and closed the door.

"Sleep would be nice," he looked at me, "but not as nice as this!" and he whipped out a camera and took a picture of me with Saw on my head.

"H-hey!"

Mr. Hughes then took the bag off of his back.

"I went shopping for Elysia earlier before coming back on the train. I've finished my investigation. I would have gone home but I don't want to wake up my dear wife and daughter! Oh would you like to see pictures of Elysia sleeping? She is adorable!"

"No thank you Mr. Hughes."

"Oh, fine then. I was wondering Ed, if you'd do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Model these dresses for me? You're about the same height as Elysia after all!"

"What?! No! I'm not going to wear a dress!"

Mustang reemerged from his room.

"I can't sleep with you two talking so loudly!" and he continued into the kitchen for coffee as Maes continued to try talking me into wearing a dress.

"You already agreed to it though!"

"I didn't think it was anything like _that _though!"

Mustang's voice came from the kitchen, "I'm surprised the Alphonse isn't out here yet."

"Al could sleep through anything!" I called back, unaware that Maes was about to grab me.

The moment he got his arms around me tightly he called for Mustang to come help. All the while Saw was trying its hardest to stay on my head, clawing me.

Mustang apparently knew what Hughes was doing and took over holding me. At least he helped me by pulling the cat off my head. He didn't stop Hughes from pulling the dress over my head though. Surprisingly, they even managed to force my arms into the proper places. Mustang quickly let go and tied a ribbon around my waist, knotting it behind my back.

I attempted pulling the dress off, but the ribbon held it on. I realized shortly after trying to untie the knot that I wouldn't be able too. That meant only one thing.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!" I screamed at them as I started rolling around on the floor, attempting to force it off myself.

What I didn't find out until later was that Hughes had been taking pictures of the entire ordeal.

One thing I did notice however was that Hughes looked slightly panicked and Mustang looked pissed off. The moment I had to stop for breath, Roy picked something up off the floor and threw it in my face.

"I'll go get you a cup of coffee Maes and we'll talk about it."

"That would be a good idea."

"What?" I was more than a little confused. I didn't get what they were so stressed over, at least until I looked at what Mustang had thrown at me. "Oh," was all I could say as I put my hat back on. The fact that I was wearing a dress completely slipped all of our minds.


	6. What you with a chimera and his brother

Even though Hughes was tired, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep until the fact that I had cat ears was explained and he got over the shock.

It was probably time to give the full report anyways. So the moment Roy and Hughes were sitting at the table, I started.

"Well, Al and I had been assigned to scout out Dr. Raleigh's lab to see if he was the reason for so many people disappearing. So we snuck in and-"

"Kitty, don't you think you should wait?" Roy cut in.

"Huh? Why?"

"Isn't it about time Alphonse knew? It has only been about a day since you've been rescued, but I think the sooner Alphonse knows about it, the better. So go wake him up, that's an order," Roy told me.

"Wait, Al doesn't know yet?" Hughes asked completely ignoring the fact that Roy had just called me 'Kitty'. He and Roy got into the discussion on their own, while I went to wake Al.

This wasn't going to be pretty. Al would probably murder me for not telling him right away. Not only that, but Al was painful to wake up.

The moment I reached Al's side, I started shaking him as hard as I could. Only to stop after a minute since it was obviously not working. So I went on to poking him, opening his eyes and shining a light in them, and shaking him some more.

No response. Great, I'd have to move on to the more drastic measures.

I started with splashing him with cold water, the only response that time was a small snore. I decided to push him onto the floor. When even that didn't work, I decided the last thing I could do was jump on him.

I rolled him onto his stomach and started to jump up and down on his back. I was about to give up and tell Roy that I had failed to wake Al up. Suddenly, mid jump, Al turned over and his arm and fist connected to my stomach and I was sent flying into the wall. As I slid to the floor, Al sat up.

"Whoa, why am I on the floor… and why am I wet?" he looked over at me, "Big Brother? Why are you sitting over there?"

I stood up, holding my stomach. I looked behind me and noticed a dent in the wall. Al apparently didn't hold back.

"You punched me…" I said glaring at him.

"HUH? Oh, Big Brother, you tried to wake me up again didn't you!? You know that you shouldn't do that! I didn't break any bones this time did I?"

"No, you didn't break any bones this time. I woke you up because you need to hear something."

"It couldn't wait till morning?"

"Hughes is here and I was about to explain to him. You should come listen too."

"Umm, this wouldn't happen to be about you wearing a dress, would it?"

"What? OH, DON'T TELL ME I FORGOT?!" I looked down at the dress. "AL! HELP ME GET IT OFF!! Hughes decided to use me as a test subject for wearing his daughter's new dresses…. NOW GET IT OFF OF ME!!"

I heard Roy and Hughes laughing outside, apparently overhearing me. Al was laughing a bit too.

"Calm down Big Brother, I'll get it off you."

* * *

The moment I was free of the dress, I told Al that I was a chimera.

"So, that's why you got smaller? You're a chimera? How could you let that happen to you?" he said, looking to be almost in tears.

"Well, there is a bright side."

"And what's that Big Brother."

"Well, you like cats, right?" I said taking my hat off.

There was a short silence when Al suddenly did a strange girly squeal.

"AWWWW!! SO ADORABLE!!" he yelled, pulling at my ears before picking me up and suffocating me with a hug. He carried me into the dining room where Roy and Hughes were.

"I suppose telling Al went well?" Hughes asked me.

I glared at him as Al sat me on his lap and continued to act as if I was a doll that he would always carry around.

"You were about to tell us the full story?" Roy cut in.

So I told the full story, leaving out only the details of the torture chamber.

When I finished and everyone finished asking questions Hughes said goodnight and went to sleep on the couch.

"Well, I might as well get ready for work. No time to get back to sleep," and Roy left as well.

Al stood up, still carrying me.

"Are you ever going to put me down?" I asked him.

"In a minute."

He started dragging a chair along behind us. He suddenly stopped in front of the closet. Before I knew what had happened, he threw me inside and blocked the now closed door with the chair.

"H-HEY!?"

"That's for not telling me sooner Brother! Don't worry! I'll come let you out in a little while!"

I would have called for help, but that would probably make Al leave me in here longer.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Al opened the door.

It was obviously morning now and I had heard Roy leave already.

"Sorry that took so long Big Brother, but none of the stores had been open yet."

"Why did the stores need to be open?"

"So I could buy you some new clothes!" he said, a rare evil grin spreading across his face. "I got rid of all the clothes that don't fit you anymore too!"

"Umm, thanks?"

The evil grin got bigger. What ever he was planning wasn't going to be good. He was obviously still mad at me too.

"Come on, you should go try some of them on."

He picked me up and dragged me into my room, slamming the door behind us.

"Al, could you give me some privacy please?"

"Nope. You're five Kitty. You need help getting dressed," and the evil grin became as big as it could possibly get. Whatever Al was planning, I had walked right into it.

Before I knew what had hit me Al had grabbed an outfit out of the dresser and had completely destroyed the outfit I was currently wearing by using alchemy, hat and all.

Before I could stop him, he had toppled me over and had forced me into new underwear, a skirt, and a shirt. All girl's clothing. The underwear even had a hole in them for my tail which he grabbed and forced through. He even forced a headband with a bow on it over my head.

"(1) I shall call you Kitty, and you shall be my little sister, and you shall be my Kitty! Anyways, Roy is sending us to stay with Hughes, and Hughes will be our legal guardian and we shall call him 'Dad'. We will call Gracia 'Mom' and Elysia will be our little sister. Roy told me that just as we were leaving. Apparently Roy had told the Fuhrer the situation over the phone this morning and we are to masquerade as Hughes' kids until you are either returned to normal, or until you turn eighteen. And I mean eighteen physically. We'll be just normal kids…" a dreamy look crossed Al's face.

"Ummm, alright, I suppose. I have a question though, WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE A GIRL?!"

"Because Kitty, you look too girlish to be a boy."

"But I AM a boy."

The evil grin reappeared. "I've always wanted a little sister. Anyways, we'll be leaving with Hughes as soon as he wakes up and is filled in," and he left the room.

Great. My life just crashed and burned. I'd better start studying how to turn back to normal, otherwise I'd be stuck acting like a girl for the rest of my life.

That reminds me, Al completely destroyed all my clothes and I'm only good at making my coat. I searched through the bag of clothes and couldn't find a single pair of pants. I was stuck wearing a skirt until I managed to get a hold of the money and buy some.

If nothing else, it felt better to have my tail swishing around.

* * *

After I finished sulking I left the room, only to be greeted with an unhappy Saw.

"I need the restroom! I'm bored! I want to play! I want my bed back! Take me home! I miss my friends! The mean old man stepped on my tail! Kitty, do something!" Saw continued to complain when Al came over.

"He's been meowing for a while now, but he has food…."

"Umm, you know there was something I forgot to mention earlier."

"Little sister?"

I glared at him before continuing.

"I can sort, you know, with the cat part of me and all that, I can understand the cat, and something….."

"Wait, you can understand it? Then what does it want Little sister?"

I glared at him again before going and opening the front door.

Saw raced out and away.

"Thank you for the food!" he called before zipping around a corner.

"Little sister! How could you do that?!" Al yelled at me.

"Saw was homesick. He wanted to go back to whatever alley you picked him up in."

Al started crying.

"The first time I can keep a cat and it doesn't want to stay!!"

"HEY?! What about me? I'm a cat chimera and you get to keep me!" I said, freaking out while trying to cheer Al up.

He sniffed before picking me up and pulling a brush out of his pocket.

"There is a reason I've always wanted a little sister," and he pulled a camera out of a different pocket.

I got the feeling that Al would get along great with Hughes.

* * *

Man…. I really don't like this chapter, but it was necessary to have happen…. I have a few questions for all of you. PLEASE ANSWER AT LEAST ONE SO I DON'T END UP MAKING YOU HATE ME FOR DOING SOMETHING NONE OF YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN. 1. Would you want Ed to be stuck as a chimera forever? 2. Should I make the attempt to turn Ed back to normal turn him into a human girl? 3. Should I make this RoyxEd, OCxEd, WinryxEd, or just let Ed be alone love wise? (I'm planning a time skip in a short while to when Ed is older or that Ed is returned to normal age.) 4. Do you want Ed to grow up again or should he, if nothing else, be turned back to 16?

Well, that was all of my questions. On to the reference. The (1) was my play on Dori's "squishy" scene from Finding Nemo.


	7. An actual home!

* * *

The moment Hughes had woken up, he told us that we would have to wait for Roy to get back before leaving to go live with him. We had to have the proper paper work so that we could go to school after all.

When Roy finally returned, he ordered Al to go return all the clothes he'd bought and buy some clothes that were actually meant for boys.

"Awww, but Colonel, I'm still getting revenge on Ed for not telling me about him being a chimera!" Al protested.

"I don't care, appearances are everything, and Fullmetal's papers say that he is 'male' so he will wear the proper clothing! And what did I say about keeping the cat and calling Fullmetal 'Kitty'?" Roy responded.

"Well, the cat left so there isn't really any need to keep calling him that."

Roy looked a little disappointed with this news, but he still made Al go get me some clothes that didn't have pink flowers on them.

"So Roy, once Alphonse returns, should I take them back to my house? I've already called Gracia and had her make up the guest bedroom to hold them both."

"Of course you can take them with you Hughes. Just remember that they start school on Monday."

"First off," I interrupted, "stop talking as if I weren't here. Second, if Al and I start school on Monday, I'd like to know what today is. Finally, what grade will I be in? You can't expect me to go to Kindergarten can you?"

"No Ed, we are entering you into college, and it's Saturday," Mustang answered.

Hughes and I looked at him quizzically for a moment. What was he thinking? Entering a child who seemed to be five into college?

Mustang started to smile.

"I can't believe you two would believe me with that. No, Fullmetal will be entering the ninth grade. High school. We can make the argument that he is actually eight and extremely smart. Alphonse will be in eleventh grade, a junior. That is what year he would be in after all. He is sixteen."

"Well all right then! What school?" Hughes asked for me, seeming a little too happy though.

"Where else but Central's best for the two brightest kids on the block? (1) Chrono Academy! This time I'm not joking either," Mustang said, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

He recoiled, slamming the door. Hughes laughed at Roy's face and I walked to my room so I could have some time alone.

* * *

When Al finally returned around seven with clothes I actually didn't mind and had a new hat, I got dressed we left with Hughes.

"I'll stop by about once every other week like usual Maes. Oh, Ed," Mustang's attention turned to me, "the crew is worried about you. Would you mind stopping in at the office sometime during the week? I didn't tell any of them what happened exactly, but they do know that something DID happen to you. Alphonse, make sure you come along as well."

"Whatever. Let's just go already!" I said, pushing Hughes and Al out the door.

"Oh my! Ed you look adorable!" was the only thing I registered before I was being smashed by Gracia's hug. I figured that this meant she knew about me being a chimera as well since I'd be living here for a while.

After we had all filed in and Al and I had been shown our new room, Al and I went downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

So yeah! This was the first update in forever! I wonder how many of you are mad at me for it? Anyways, (1) was because I was reading Chrono Crusade just before writing this. I know I cut it off, but dinner is going to be its own chapter.


	8. Freaky happenings

As soon as everyone was seated, we started eating. Hughes and Gracia spoke softly to each other while Elysia stared at me with huge eyes. I didn't have my hat on. Al joined in Hughes' conversation.

"So, Mr. Hughes, what are we going to do about turning Ed back to normal?"

"Well, we would have had Dr. Raleigh tell us, but he committed suicide a few hours ago it seems. Killed himself by hitting his head against the floor a few times. Terrible really."

"What about Ed though?"

"We're having some of our chimera experts study Dr. Raleigh's files. We're doing all we can."

The subject changed to what Chrono academy would be like, but I wasn't interested. I might be stuck like this forever, and I wasn't all that happy. I just hoped that if nothing else, I'd get bigger.

I'd already eaten about five helpings of spaghetti when the phone rang. Al was looking at me worriedly as I continued to eat. I was still starving for some reason.

Hughes answered the phone and started talking in a formal tone almost immediately.

"Um, Ed? Don't you think you should stop eating now? You shouldn't eat that much."

I put my fork down and left the table. I didn't bother to thank Gracia for the food.

"Ed!" Al was about to follow me when Hughes put the phone down and grabbed him, apparently about to share news with him.

I didn't care. I grabbed my hat that had been by the front door. I then opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind me.

I kept walking for a few hours. I hadn't noticed where I was going until I stopped in front of a huge, plain gate. I looked up to find myself outside of Tucker's mansion on the other side of Central. As I entered the grounds by squeezing through the gate's bars, I almost expected Alexander, Nina's huge dog, to jump on me.

I laughed a bit, remembering. I grew sad and angry as I remembered Nina's end. I laughed again, this time painfully.

"Looks like you and me are in the same boat, eh Nina? Though I guess I got off better than you did." I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I walked up to the front door.

As I placed my hand on it, it opened. "Oh?" I said, walking in. I closed the door behind me, and locked it.

I decided I'd go straight to the basement.

I entered the dark room, knowing I'd still be able to see, even without any lights. The electricity was out anyways.

I glanced around, noticing all of the cages were still there. The occupants had been left to die in them. The place smelled almost as bad as Mustang's fridge, but looked worse. Dust covered everything, including what was left of the corpses.

A sick smile graced my lips as I noticed one more thing. The transmutation circle that had changed Nina and Alexander into one being was still where it had been. All of Tucker's notes were also where they had been. It seemed the military had copied them and then left the originals here. Must have been Mustang's doing. It was a terrifying memorial for Nina.

I glanced through the notes. I didn't bother to take them out of the room. I'd leave them here just as they had been, and would be for a long time.

Nothing I read in the notes was new to me, except for one little thing. It was guess on how to reverse the process of being turned into a chimera. It seemed Tucker, if left alone, would have actually turned Nina back into her original self. Guilt ran through me. Maybe it truly was my fault Nina wasn't here anymore.

I memorized the idea before throwing the notes back on the table. I probably would have tried it right there, but it said no attempts had been successful yet. I left the basement and wandered around the rest of the house.

I remembered a promise I'd made myself when Nina had died. I'd live her share of life for her. I entered her room. I'd avoided it until I'd gone through the rest of the house.

A pair of hair ties was laying on the nightstand by her bed. I picked them up, knowing just how she'd used them to braid her hair. I pocketed them.

I sat down on her bed and stared out the window for awhile. It had gotten dark and it was raining lightly.

Before I knew it, I'd dozed off.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was peeking over the orange horizon. Everything was still wet, but the water just made everything shine. I reached into my pocket and messed with the hair ties. I'd decided I use them myself once my hair was long enough.

I felt sick, even though everything around me seemed so full of joy. Not that I wasn't happy, but my body ached all over.

I pulled my hat off and scratched one of my ears. My tail was already sticking through the hole for it. I swished it around. I stood, but I didn't get much further than that. My body cramped up, and I fell straight to the floor.

As I convulsed, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was on fire, almost as if I was back in the torture chamber, but this was worse. I tried to scream, but I didn't have enough air in my lungs.

I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke again, it was about noon. I couldn't figure out where I was at first, but I remembered I was in Nina's room before much more than a minute passed.

I sat up, not wanted to risk standing at the moment.

"W-what happened?" I said in a weak voice. I was really thirsty.

I stood carefully. I needed some water.

I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet, but what came out wasn't drinkable. I let the mucky slime run for a moment, but nothing changed. I sighed.

I plugged the sink and let the slime fill it before I turned the faucet off. I used my alchemy to extract the water from it. The water formed in my hands, leaving the slime to harden. Luckily, making water with alchemy made it pure, so I didn't worry much as I gulped it down. Not near enough, but it'd do for the moment.

Now that I wasn't so focused on getting water, I realized I was taller. I'd seemed to age about ten years, now looking to be about fifteen. I was about five foot seven, taller than I'd ever been. I was also lean, and muscular. I still had my cat ears, tail, eyes, and teeth, but my hair was now completely black, darker than Mustangs even, and about shoulder length. With my hair being so dark, my bright yellow eyes truly stood out.

Panic welled up inside me. I realized now why I'd been so hungry. My body had wanted energy so it could do this. I feared for my life, thinking that if this happened every week or so, I'd be dead in a few months.

I laughed nervously, pulling out a hair tie. I hadn't expected to be able to use it so soon. I braided my hair and threw it behind me.

I forced my shoes off my pained feet. I ran into Tucker's room, taking some of the clothes that were there. I tore off the small, tight clothes that were still on me and put on my new outfit. The plain brown t-shirt and blue jeans weren't bad looking on me. They were baggy too, which made them look less like I was wearing some forty-year-old's clothes, and more like I'd picked them out from some store on purpose. I also took a hat of his and put that on too. At least it was a normal looking baseball hat and not something weird like a joker's hat, which was there, but I'd rather walk around with my ears sticking out than wear that!

The moment I was done, I walked back to the bathroom and emptied the sink of its hardened contents. I repeated the process from earlier and drank some more water. I did this a few times before I ran to the front door. Tucker's shoes hadn't really fit me, so I had just taken some socks. I fumbled with the lock on the door before finally getting it open. I closed it behind me as I left, and realized I had a problem.

I'd gotten in by squeezing through the gate's bars, but I was way too big now.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is crazy." I was complaining about the fact that I'd grown several feet overnight, and now had to hop a fence in Tucker's clothes.

I wasn't pleased, but seeing as the electricity was off in Tucker's house and I needed a phone, I had to leave.

I hopped the fence and started walking toward the pay phone a short distance away. When I reached it, I realized I didn't have any money to use the pay phone.

"DAMN IT!!" I yelled, storming off down the street in my new pair of socks. I'd have to walk to headquarters. I'd just walk back to Hughes' place, but my feet weren't going to last that long, considering all of the rocks and sand everywhere.

As I got closer to headquarters, I wondered how I was going to get in. My pocket watch had been taken by Mustang a while back, and I didn't think anyone was going to recognize me.

I walked down a busy street and realized there were lots of girls looking at me and squeeling. I wondered why for a moment before one came up and asked if I wanted to go on a date.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback. "Um, sorry, I can't right now, I've got to get somewhere."

She looked at me and asked if she could help.

"I need a phone, but," I got cut off and dragged back the way I had come.

"You can use the phone at my place!"

She squealed, and tightened her grip on me. I didn't even know why she was talking to me, let alone helping me.

* * *

I updated! I haven't had any ideas for what to do with this until today! And even then I had no clue, I just felt like updating, so I started typing and this is what happened. I wonder if it seemed suspenseful? I'm working on it, that and I'm trying hard to leave you at cliff hangers, not that its working much. Now that I've again had ideas for this story, I'll probably update again shortly.


	9. OmakeParody! Read discription at top 1st

**This is an omake chapter. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN READ M RATED MATERIAL.** This isn't too bad, but it is at the same time, ok? This is just a parody of the chapter to come, and it vears off quickly from it, so you don't have to worry. Have fun reading this if you can, and I'll see you next time for the actual chapter.

* * *

As I was getting dragged along by the girl, listening to her ranting, I noticed we were being followed. About fifteen girls were following us. They were all blushing and talking to each other.

"What the hell?" I said. The girl bringing me to her house looked back at them all and began glaring.

"He's MINE!!! Back off!" she said to them.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The other girls were all saying that she couldn't keep me all to herself. I was freaking out. They were all saying things like "He's too sexy to be yours!" and "But I want him to play with!" The way that girl said "play" made me blush.

"Y-you know what?" I said to the girl dragging me along with a death grip now, "I think I'll just go to Central Headquarters and use the phones there."

"No way! We're almost to my place! See? It's right there!"

She dragged me a few more feet and then turned in a door, locking everyone else out, and me in. She pointed the phone out to me and left the room.

I picked it up hurriedly and dialed the Colonel's office. He'd be there by now.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" I growled at the phone.

"Colonel Mustang's office," Riza's voice sounded over the phone.

"Oh thank god!" I said even though I didn't really believe in him. "Riza! This is Edward, put the Colonel on, quick!"

"Prove it."

I groaned. "Fine! The bastard is probably slacking off right now, and I was just staying at his place until yesterday, when I went to stay with Hughes. I ran off last night, and now I'm in serious trouble."

A silence filled the other side of the phone, then Mustang's voice came on.

"Where the hell are you Fullmetal?!"

"YES! Colonel, please come get me. I'm near Cuttings Square, at 153 Kennings." I had checked where and what house I'd been brought to. "You've got to-"

Just then, the girl came back, wearing absolutely nothing. She walked over and started undoing my pants with her teeth. After she grabbed my foot and attached it to the table with a pair of hand cuffs, and knocked me over.

"Colonel! HELP!!"

She hit the end call button before I could say more. I could only hope the colonel got here soon. I had even called him Colonel to prove I needed help.

I tried pushing her off of me, but she just got up and let a few more girls in.

"WHAT THE HELL?! T-this isn't! NO!" I couldn't believe it. I didn't want this at ALL. I'd never wanted to do anything with any girl, except maybe Winry, but that wasn't the point. These four girls were trying to undress me, as they themselves stripped down to nothing. I was doing my best to keep them off, but the girl who had originally brought me here had brought out more handcuffs, and they were proceeding to completely pin me down.

They pulled my hat off. They only paused and looked at each other for a minute before squealing. One started to nibble on it.

"OH JEEZ!!? STOP IT!!"

A car screeched to a stop outside. It only took the Colonel a moment to break the door down.

Everything stopped when he walked in.

I had tears in my eyes, but I could care less. However, as the Colonel took in the situation, I noticed Riza.

She was trying hard to look like she usually did, but she wasn't able to hide her blushing.

I realized I really wasn't wearing anything and started blushing really bad.

The Colonel pulled the girls off of me and had Riza take them into another room. He quickly uncuffed me and I pulled my clothes back on.

"Mind explaining what happened Fullmetal?" he asked, looking at me with curiosity. "Start with why you left Maes' house."

"Um, well, I got pissed off 'cause Hughes was saying Dr. Raleigh was dead and it'd take awhile for me to get back to normal."

I explained how I'd walked to Nina's, and fallen asleep there. I left out how I'd read the notes and my thoughts. I then told him about waking up, and the pain. I told him how I was like this when I'd woken up, and how I'd taken some of Tucker's clothes and left for headquarters.

When I got to the part about how all the girls started squealing and looking at me, Mustang told me to stop there.

"Let me guess, you told one you were looking for a phone and got brought here? Where several girls decided to have fun with you?"

"Um, yeah. That's about it." I looked at him for a moment before I decided to ask him something. "Why'd they all do that anyways?"

Mustang stood there wondering for a second when Riza answered for him.

Riza had reentered the room a while back, after making the girls put clothes on. The four girls had been arrested for sexual assault.

"Whether or not the Colonel can tell why, I certainly can," she stopped and actually looked away from me, and blushed.

"You're rather cute. You smell pretty good too."

The Colonel looked at her, then at me. I knew my face showed my shock. Suddenly, Mustang bent down and grabbed me, pulling me to my feet. He also smelled me while he was at it too, which was just more than a little weird.

"C-can I go home?" I asked Mustang after he dragged me into the car, fending off the girls still outside.

"No. You're coming to headquarters for observation and a few tests."

"WHAT?!"

"It's for your own good Fullmetal. If you're aging this quickly, we're going to need your help."

"You mean my blood!"

"What, scared of needles?"

"YES!!" I blurted out before I realized that Mustang didn't know that, and I really didn't want him to. He threw me in the car, got in, and then started laughing.

"I can't believe I just had to save you from a few girls! And you're scared of needles?! What a common fear!"

"I am human you know."

This only made Mustang laugh harder. Riza was trying hard to stare out the window and ignore me.

"Cute bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I only called you a DEAD SEXY BEAST!" I jumped him, and was joined by Riza a moment later. We both shouted for the driver to start driving.

* * *

Alrighty then, that's it for this terrible chapter. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.


	10. Falling Down

As I followed the girl who had offered to let me use a phone at her place, I noticed the rest of the girls started to ignore me or glare at the girl I was now with.

I was suddenly reminded of Winry. I'd have to call her soon.

We entered a house, two stories tall and made of red brick, and I was led into the kitchen.

"Here's the phone, use it as long as you need, alright? I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright, thanks a ton."

"No problem!" she said, smiling. She then turned and left the room.

I dialed the Colonel's number, it was the only phone number I knew, other than Winry's.

Riza answered.

"Colonel Mustang's office," she said.

"Riza, this is Edward."

"You're lying," she said right before hanging up.

"Great. Of course this would happen."

I redialed and let the phone ring. I'd have to keep calling back until Riza left the room, since I knew she'd ignore it forever if she needed too. I was actually hoping Havoc or Breda would answer at this point.

Suddenly, after about five minutes of constant ringing, someone answered.

"Hello? I'm sorry, but you've been reconnected, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hughes?"

"Who's calling first? I'll tell you about my daughter until you tell me." The comment reassured me that it really was Hughes.

"This is Ed."

"Impossible kid, you sound nothing like him."

"Want me to prove it to you? Last night, I ran off after just eating five helpings of spaghetti, and if you need more proof than that," I paused for a second, thinking of what other knowledge Hughes would know I'd have. "Meow," I said at length.

"Ed? What happened to your voice? Where are you?" Hughes' attitude changed from serious to even more serious.

"I'll tell you later, could you pick me up in Cuttings Square? Oh, and I'm really sorry for running off last night. I couldn't have picked a worse time I think."

"Don't worry kid, I'll be there quick as a whistle!"

The phone went silent. He hadn't waited for me to explain my new appearance a bit, but I'd just have to deal with that when he got here. I walked to the entranceway and called up the stairs.

"Thanks a ton for letting me use your phone!"

I heard the girl run for the stairs.

"Wait! Don't go just yet!" She ran down the stairs, holding some clothes in her arms. "You can have these! Wear them as often as possible, and if anyone asks where you got them, say 'I got them from Huskey's Clothing Store in Cuttings Square!' Please?"

I finally figured out why she was being so nice.

"You want me to be your walking billboard?"

"Yup! That's right!"

"I guess I could. This will be mine to keep?" I pointed at the outfit.

"Yes! Just tell people about my store and you can have them!"

I took the clothes. "Deal." I figured I didn't own any clothes that fit again, and I needed some. Al would have to return the smaller clothes that he'd just bought. "Should I put them on now?"

"If you could please. You can use the bathroom in the back."

I walked to where she was pointing. I found it quickly, and entered.

When I'd finished changing, I was impressed with my new outfit. The black pants where tight legged, but comfier than my old rubber pair, and the shirt was black as well. It wouldn't have looked very stylish, but the bright blue stitching and the flames embossed on the pockets and edges of both the shirt and pants made them unique. She had even handed me a pair of combat boots, the soles of which were blue. The hat I had on was replaced with a blue cap, with black stitching and embossed flames.

I personally liked red better, but the blue seemed to look just as good.

I walked back out and the girl squealed as she saw me.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm certain my store's sales will pick up with this!"

"I don't see how it'd pick up that much."

The girl smiled, "Oh, but that's because you aren't a girl, hoping to make her boyfriend look amazing!"

I blinked, not really understanding.

"Now, you were about to leave?" she asked me.

"Right! Almost forgot," I thanked her again, repeated what I was going to tell people about her store, and left.

Now that I had shoes, it didn't really matter how far I walked. I stopped in my tracks, feeling really stupid.

"Why the hell didn't I just make some shoes with alchemy?" I muttered to myself. My feet were hurting and I could have avoided it easily. "I need to get back to work, really. After these last few weeks, I'm really off my game." I continued muttering to myself as I stood at the corner, looking in at Cuttings Square.

I only had to wait a few minutes before a military grade car pulled in. It came to a stop on the other side of the square, and Hughes stepped out. I was about to walk over when I noticed Mustang get out from the driver's seat, closely followed by Riza. I knew straight away I was in for a lecture.

Suddenly, a few kids ran in front of Mustang. His attempt to avoid them made him fall on his face. Riza rushed over and helped him up. I stared at Mustang, his uniform was dusty, and the cobblestone design was imprinted on his face.

I'd never seen Mustang do anything so ungraceful in my life, and for once, it wasn't funny. It was FREAKING HALLARIOUS.

As I joined in the laughter that chorused around the square, I started over to them. As I came up to them, they didn't even seem to consider I was there.

Then Riza stepped forward and started shooing me away.

"Sorry, you can't come any closer. Please continue about your business."

"Um, Riza, it's me!" I said, pointing at myself.

She gasped. "Edward?" She quickly regained her composure though, and stepped aside.

Her voice got the attention of Mustang and Hughes, who quickly came up and inspected me.

"Good GOD Edward, what happened this time? You didn't get kidnapped by some other psycho did you?" Mustang asked, taunting me.

"No way, Colonel Smooth. By the way, nice look, what'd you do, fall face first to the ground? Oh wait, you did!" I started laughing.

"Just get in the car Fullmetal."


	11. Yay for the joys of Catnip

As I hopped into the backseat of the car, everyone got back in, Mustang took the driver's seat. Riza sat next to me, Hughes in the passenger seat up front.

"We're taking you to head quarters Fullmetal. You can explain what happened when we get there," Mustang said. I'd figured as much though.

"Tests?" I asked, just making sure if I'd have to face the dreaded needle.

Hughes answered since Roy was starting into traffic.

"Of course. Look at you Ed! You look like you're at least seventeen!"

"Really? I thought I looked about fifteen."

"Not at all Edward. You're far too handsome to be fifteen," Riza said. I said thanks, not really realizing I'd just gotten such a compliment from Riza.

Roy suddenly looked angry, saying "We're defiantly getting you back to normal as soon as possible."

Hughes laughed, "Don't take it so badly Roy! You're getting up there in years after all!"

"I am not old Maes!"

I was confused again. Especially when Riza reached out and put her hand on Roy's shoulder, laughing.

Girls were weird today. I blushed, suddenly realizing why. They thought I looked "handsome" as Riza had put it. Not a single girl had ever thought that about me, I was sure. Even Rose just thought of me as a friend. It also occurred to me that Riza and Roy had exchanged a loving glance.

The short drive from Cuttings Square to headquarters was over. We all got out of the car and went into Roy's office. Breda and Falman were playing checkers while Fuery watched, pointing out possible moves. Havoc lay back in his chair, staring into space, the usual cigarette hanging from his lips.

They looked up.

"Get to work!" Mustang ordered, walking in, a serious look on his face. "Fuery, have the Rockbells arrived?"

"Yes sir, they have!" he answered, sitting down at his own desk. "Some of our men are picking them up as we speak."

"Breda, have you contacted Alphonse?"

"He's on his way sir!" Breda answered. He and Falman finished putting the chess board up.

All four seemed to be looking at me like they didn't know me. I had ignored the fact that they had apparently called for Pinako and Winry, I was actually looking forward to seeing them after all of this. I was a little scared of Winry's wrath, but I'm sure she wouldn't kill me at least.

"Everyone, listen up!" Mustang said, standing in front of the entrance. "Riza, Maes and I must go see to some business. Don't let Ed run off," and with that, he left. Riza and Hughes followed him out of the room, Hughes waving back at me. The four officers left in the room stood to salute their exit.

Breda, Falman, Havoc and Fuery all looked over at me. They put their arms down from saluting and immediately came over, asking questions.

"Ed! What happened?!" came Fuery's worried voice.

The four came over and stared at me. I thought for a moment how cool it was not to be short.

"Well, a lot's been going on."

I told them the basic story. I decided I might as well tell them about being a chimera since I was here to get tests done. They'd probably have to assist with the tests anyways. They might as well freak out and yell at me for being stupid now than when Mustang was in the room later.

Instead of being yelled at though, they all stepped back with pitiful expressions on.

Havoc spoke first. "Jeez kid, you're one of the unluckiest people I know."

"Hey, how about this, we'll all take you out for dinner and pay for yours and Al's share. How's that sound?" Falman offered.

I lost it.

"You really think I need your pity?! I never turn down a chance at a free meal, but the fact that you all think that I can't handle myself is too much!" I turned and stormed out of the room. Their voices echoing in the hallway around me, protesting that they hadn't said such things.

I realized I'd overreacted and they were going to get in trouble by Mustang since I had run off. I sighed and turned around, walking back to the room. When I reentered they all looked over at me.

"You're back?" Breda asked.

"Yes, I'm back. Is that so weird?"

They all once again gave me the pitiful looks. Then, Fuery said something interesting.

"Well, at least you aren't a dog chimera, otherwise Breda would be trembling in the corner over there." He pointed to the corner behind him.

"Haha, very funny," Breda said, suddenly glaring at Fuery.

"Um, Edward, would you mind if I took a look at your ears?" Falman asked.

I laughed. I pulled my hat off, revealing my ears. Falman began to study them, while Breda and Fuery only glanced over as Fuery was working Breda into a fury. I laughed at that thought, and then laughed even harder when I saw that Havoc's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and the stupefied look that was on his face.

Havoc came over after his panic subsided. He put a hand on my head and said the one thing that would ruin my mood for the rest of the day.

"Well, you've seem to have grown a bit, but you're still short."

Falman jumped out of the way as my foot smashed into Havoc's jaw.

Al entered the room just as Havoc landed on the opposite side of the room. I didn't notice him until he grabbed me by the arm though, but that wasn't until after I shouted "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A SPEC OF DUST COULD CRUSH ME FLAT?!"

"Big Brother! What are you doing?!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to look at Al. I blinked at him for a moment. For some reason I wanted to hug him, hug him a lot. Maybe snuggle. I jumped a bit as I thought this and pulled my hand away. He gave me an odd look as I continued to back up a few steps, before coming to a stop about five feet away.

I heard Breda whispering to the others that they should give us a minute alone, and off they all went into the hallway. Havoc being dragged out by Falman.

The odd feeling was growing stronger, but I was still keeping myself in check.

"Big Brother? Are you alright? Don't worry, Mr. Hughes filled me in on your story," he took a step closer, and I fell to my knees.

"Big Brother!" he ran over and started shaking me.

At this point, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I tackled him, hugging him tightly. I nuzzled my face into his chest. Al was pushing at me to get off. I didn't mind though, and I reached up and licked his cheek.

"UCK!? What are you doing?!" he yelled, before kicking me in the face.

My nose started bleeding just before I came to my senses. Al had backed away, still on the floor, while I sat back on my heels, holding my head.

The blood started to drip to the floor as I finally realized what had happened. Al was covered in something that had smelled too good to keep away from. I gasped.

"Al, I'm so sorry about that!"

He gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. He glanced at the dripping blood.

"Um, could I ask if you happen to have been around any plants?"

"No. Why?"

I finally started to stop the bleeding as I became lightheaded.

"Well, I don't know, I thought you might have been around catnip or something?"

Al gasped. "Mustang sprayed me with something when I came in! You don't think it could have been that?!"

The bleeding had stopped, but I kept my hand over my nose. Al noticed.

"I'll be back after I take a shower, ok? Don't run away from the needles, promise?"

I stiffened. "Needles? You can't be serious. I am not getting near any needles!"

Al sighed and stood up. "I'll go tell Armstrong to make sure to hold on to you for that part." He walked out of the room, waving at me.

I stood up and glanced out of the door. Havoc and the rest were gone. The moment Al turned a corner, I stood up and walked out of the room. There was no way they'd get me to go near those needles until I knew it was necessary for testing. They didn't need my blood for it!

* * *

Hey look! I updated! Aren't you happy? Anyways, I know that with Hughes alive, Falman wouldn't be part of Mustang's team, but this was the only way I could really get him in there. So I'll pretend that Roy just needed Falman more so Hughes let him have him. I love the joys of catnip and cats. Your lucky Ed only got a enough of a smell to only make him lick Alphonse. So all of you AlxEd fans, that's all you're going to get since I don't really like that pairing. I haven't really decided which pairing I'm going with yet, but I think I've narrowed it down to WinryxEd or MustangXEd. Well, until I decide to update again, bye!


	12. Wrenches to the Head and Ears

Yay, I'm updating! Well now, it seems a few of you aren't sure what catnip does to cats. For the most part, you could call it a kitty drug. It makes them super happy and want to rub it all over themselves. I can't wait for Winry to come in now. You'll all see why if you read this chapter. Oh, I feel like promoting one of my friend's stories. It's a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic called something like Time Traveling Sonic. My friend's account is liloandsonicfan. Go read it and love it. Try not to flame it because I'll hear about it for hours… seriously, don't put me through that torture. (I hope she doesn't read this 'cause she'd kill me)

A whole lot of chatter, but I must bring in the characters somehow… so bear (rawr I am a bear) with me. lol

* * *

I walked straight towards the exit of the Central HQ, pulling my hat back on just in time. Several people had come around a corner just after I had pulled it on.

I was just outside the front doors when Winry and Mrs. Rockbell walked by me. I automatically turned and grabbed Winry by the wrist, thinking that she hadn't seen me.

She turned sharply around and looked me in the face. I was about an inch taller than her. I smiled at the thought. Pinako just kept walking into the building.

My smile had an odd effect on Winry. She blushed and gently pulled her hand away.

"H-hi. I'm Winry Rockbell. You are?"

I blinked. "Um, Winry, you don't recognize me?" Somehow this really seemed to hurt me. Winry didn't know who I was.

Winry's blush depended as she said "Oh, stop it. If you really want to pick me up that badly you should talk about automail."

I gasped. She thought I was flirting with her.

Once again, she took my expression the wrong way. This time she took it to mean that I loved automail.

"You love automail too?! What type is your favorite?! I love that new one that uses aluminum as part of the exterior! Oh, and what about that other one that has a super wired and easy to control function system?!"

"Woah, Winry. Stop. You've lost me."

"Really? On what part? The aluminum one or the easily controlled one?"

"I'm not all that into automail. But that isn't my point, my point is-"

"Not into automail? How can you not love automail with all of its nuts and bolts and wires, and the genius needed to customize great works of art?!"

She started to walk off when I grabbed her again.

"Let me go!" she yelled, pulling out a wrench which she quickly flung into my head.

As it bounced off of my forehead, I started to fall down the stairs backwards. I didn't actually fall to my surprise. Instead I was hanging upside down by a leg, someone holding me up.

I was quickly set upright however.

"Aww, Mr. Armstrong, why didn't you let that pervert fall?"

"I cannot stand by and watch a citizen fall down the stairs from such a height. It would be inhuman."

"Hey, wait a second here. I am NOT a pervert thank you very much. I would never even think of flirting with you Winry. That'd just be weird."

Winry looked seriously pissed, and Armstrong was looming over me.

"W-what?"

"How dare you insult the young lady when you don't even know her."

"B-but I do know her!"

"Well, I don't know you," Winry said.

I felt another pang in my heart.

I looked at her. For some reason, I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Of course you know me. You've known me since you were born."

I didn't know why I couldn't just tell her that I was Edward, but for some reason I felt as if I did, it wouldn't really mean anything. I could deal with Mustang and the rest not recognizing me, but if ever Winry or Al couldn't recognize me, I wouldn't know what to do. Al had already easily recognized me, but Winry was having difficulty.

Armstrong continued to loom over me as Winry seriously looked me over.

She started to say that she still didn't know me when I looked up. Her eyes met mine for one quick moment. She gasped.

"Ed!"

Armstrong suddenly wasn't looming over me anymore.

"Edward Elric? Impossible," he said.

Winry rushed up to me, coming to a stop just in front of me.

My heart fluttered with her so close. I couldn't stand it. I blushed. I figured the effects of the cat nip hadn't completely worn off yet, but that didn't stop my heart.

"No way! You look completely different!" she said before pausing for a moment. A serious look replaced the surprise on her face. "What sort of trouble did you get into this time?!"

"This time? Come on Winry, I haven't gotten into that much trouble."

"Well, let's see, first off, you go off to get beaten senseless by , then you try that thing where you get your arm and leg taken. You've also started a civil war, almost gotten killed many times by homunculus, got sent to a different world for about a week. I can go into details if you want."

I rubbed my forehead as blood started running into my eyes from Winry's wrench. "Alright, I see your point, but don't forget the part about you almost killing me several times."

"Excuse me?!" Winry yelled.

Armstrong started laughing really loudly next to me. I thought my ears would explode.

Pinako came back out of the building just then.

"Enough you two, here I was kind enough to let you two talk without me getting in the way and what do you do?"

"Oh, you recognized me then?" I asked her.

"Of course, how could I not recognize you? I could barely see you though, you're so small."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I'VE GAINED AT LEAST TEN INCHES!!"

"Indeed you have bean sprout," Mustang said, coming up the steps behind me. His voice grew cold as he spoke. "But even so, I believe I had told you to wait in my office?"

Riza was carrying a box of some sort. I wondered what was in it. Hughes was carrying a similar, but slightly larger box.

"Into the office everyone," Mustang said, walking past us. We all followed. I glared at him from behind for a minute, but Winry interrupted my death glare.

"Ed, where are your ears?" she said, tilting her head to the side and looking at where my ears should be.

"W-what?"

"You've got so much hair, I can't see them. It's kind of weird." She reached out a hand, probably wanting to push my hair back behind my ears. Little did she know, the hair she was reaching for actually was one of my ears, just pointed down to look like hair. It was more comfortable than putting them completely under my hat.

Instinctively, I moved my ear out of her reach. She jumped.

"Y-your hair just moved."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. It isn't really hair though."

A confused look came across her face. It was cute. I twitched. That catnip really hadn't worn off yet.

"I'll tell you about it later Winry. I've got to kill a certain person first though." I looked in Mustang's direction. I needed revenge. I started walking again. I motioned for Winry to hurry up. We entered Mustang's office together after a moment.

We found Mustang reprimanding Havoc and the others. They all gave me the evil eye as I walked in. I just smiled and waved.

I noticed Al was back. His hair was wet, and he definitely looked clean. I could only smell soap, and I was sure he had scrubbed like mad in the short time he had had to take his shower.

The office was filled with people and it was chaotic. Winry walked over and started talking to Al and Pinako and the rest were speaking together.

I decided to join Al and Winry. I caught a glimpse of a donut on Breda's desk as I walked by. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in a few hours, but I was scared to eat. I knew I would have to, but after what had happened the last time, I'd already made a decision not to eat too much no matter how hungry I got.

"Ed, um, can I call you Big Brother again?" Al asked when I joined him.

"Yeah, of course Al," I answered.

"Stop with the small talk you two!" Winry said, looking upset and worried. "Tell me what happened. If I was called out here like this, it has to be big. I'd figured you were in the hospital or something since Grandma had to come too. So, tell me! What happened?!"

I told her the basic story, leaving out even the mention of the torture chamber. I didn't get into how I'd turned into my current state as I was still needing to tell everyone else that story as well. I showed her my ears but she stayed calm. I still didn't show my tail as it still required the removal of my pants.

I called everyone together and started explaining my new situation. I realized just as I finished that Pinako hadn't been told the beginning yet.

I offered to tell her, but she refused.

"I don't need to know. Besides shrimp, I already knew."

"I'm not short FOR THE LAST TIME!!"

"This just proves my point," she said pointed at me. I blinked, not knowing what she meant.

Laughter came from around the group.

"What?"

"Your ears aren't exactly hidden Fullmetal," Mustang said.

"They give away everything you're thinking!" Hughes said through his laughter.

Pinako turned to Winry as I reached up and touched my ears, realizing they really did move around a lot.

"You must be blind to not notice Winry."

Winry blushed and my stomach growled again.

We all spent another hour or so just talking, the boxes sitting untouched the whole time. I finally asked what they were. My only answer was a "No need for you to worry about it," from Hughes.

Everyone started to leave when five o'clock came around. It was time to go home for Mustang's crew as well as Mustang, Hughes, and Riza.

I suggested dinner to Winry and Pinako, I'd pay. Of course Al would be coming.

* * *

So the randomness will begin again next chapter. They'll be finding Ed a better hat before it's time for food. Ed will be starving and dying and stuff. Not literally, maybe.


	13. Not who I think I am

Ok, please read this first. I've finally come up with an actual plot line (I've just been writing hoping to get somewhere) and here it is. Tell me what you think... like, is it boring? Or too weird? Give me some ideas or something for a plot if you don't like it, I'll just delete this chapter if the plot isn't thought to be good and rewrite it or something.

If you don't remember what was going on, basically Ed just had a growth spurt, everyone thinks he looks really hot, and he's hungry. So he was saying he wanted food.

* * *

Mustang stopped me though.

"Oh no you don't Fullmetal. You're going back to Hughes' house. Al can go out for dinner with the Rockbells though, if they want."

"What?" I whined.

"Starting tomorrow morning we're going to have you examined by the research department. You aren't allowed to eat until afterwards."

My stomach growled again, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hughes came up from behind me and draped his arm over my shoulder. He started talking to me about his daughter as he dragged me off.

Al called from behind me, "I'll see you after I eat with Winry and Granny Pinako!" The little traitor, I was beginning to get the feeling that Al was getting used to being mean to me.

When I entered Hughes' house, Elysia came up and stared at me again. Then, cutely, asked me to play with her. Hughes wiped out his camera and started snapping photos.

"Oh, Edward," Gracia said, coming to the door and seeing me.

I bowed quickly, saying, "I apologize for my behavior yesterday!"

She laughed a bit and ushered me in. I gave her a grateful smile. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Mr. Hughes, what about school?"

He laughed a bit. "I don't really think that's an option for you right now, but Al will certainly still go."

I nodded. Hughes told me I could go to bed now if I wanted, since I wasn't allowed to eat dinner. He then commenced kissing his wife and hugging his daughter. I made a face, playfully, and went to my room.

I had managed to get to sleep after only a short time, but woke up with my stomach growling again. I looked at a clock.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. Al would have been back and asleep by now. I tried getting back to sleep, but found my stomach just wouldn't let me.

Seeing as it was the middle of the night and I didn't have anything to do, I decided to practice alchemy.

I clapped my hands together, softly as not to make a lot of noise, and attempted to transmute part of the bed frame into a small wooden figurine.

* * *

I groaned as I came to. I jumped to my feet as I realized that I was in front of the gate.

The Truth appeared before me. That smile, the only actual feature of his whole being, grinned at me as though it knew something I didn't. Of course, that was probably about right.

"What happened?" I hissed at it.

The smile widened. "You tried to transmute something, that's what happened."

"So what?"

"Only humans may have the ability to use alchemy. Since you tried, I'll have to take something from you."

As he said this, the gate behind him opened, revealing the gate babies.

I gritted my teeth together. "My body isn't fully human, I understand that, but my soul is the soul of a human! I should be able to do alchemy!"

"Oh, is it now?"

The arms of the gate babies reached towards me.

I took an unsteady step back. I looked down at my hands for a moment before getting pissed off.

"Of course it is!"

Suddenly the Truth's grin vanished.

"If you allow me to take that tail of yours, I'll excuse your earlier act of alchemy and I'll even tell you a bit about yourself."

"Fine." The tail didn't really matter to me anyways. It got in my way and I was always having to hide it. I could deal with the pain of losing it easily.

"Your soul, at this moment, is the soul of the cat. You've been a bit slow and off, right? It's because even though the brain and memories left to you are that of the human, your soul is that of a cat. A simple, unintelligent, baby cat."

Suddenly, I found myself sitting on the ground. My legs had given out beneath me.

"N-no! That can't be! I-I'm not-!"

"You are." The grin reappeared on Truth's "face."

The gate babies grabbed ahold of me. I blacked out.

* * *

Then I was back in my room at Hughes' house. I had actually fallen to the ground here as well. Pain came from the spot where my tail was, or had been. I screamed, more for the fact that I wasn't who I thought I was than the pain. I continued to scream as I lay on the floor, clutching my head.

I barely noticed Al and Mr. Hughes run in, shortly followed by Gracia. Elysia was there too, hiding behind her Mom.

"Big Brother?! What's wrong! Hey!!!"

I wanted my soul to be mine. My human soul.

"Gracia! Call Mustang! We need to get Ed to the researchers, now!" Hughes yelled at his wife.

I didn't want to be a cat. I didn't want…

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I was on my stomach on some bed. I could feel the bandages over where my tail had been. I was wearing a hospital gown.

I could hear movement from outside the door. I moved a bit, looking to see who it was. The door was closed though.

I sat up. I cursed and stood up. I figured I would avoid sitting down for a week or two.

The door opened.

"Big Brother? You're awake?" He must have heard me curse.

"Oh, Al," I said, my voice sounding flat and emotionless, even to me.

A worried look crossed Al's face. I sighed and tried to get the numb feeling I had to go away.

"I'm fine Al, don't worry. So I can't use alchemy, whatever,"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, turns out I can't use alchemy because… of my body." The short pause that occurred didn't go unnoticed, but I continued before Al could question it. "And the price was a talk with Truth and the removal of my tail, which I didn't really want anyways. Only downside is that it's going to hurt too much to sit down for a while." I laughed a bit. "It's not like he took my height away! I'm taller than you!" I said, poking Al's forehead.

"Hey! You're only an inch or two taller big brother! You'll probably get short again after we separate you from the cat! Then we'll see who's taller!" Al said back to me, joking.

I paused for only a moment, I'd think about what he'd just said after he left. I raised a fist, building up all the anger I could and shouted, "Are you saying that I was SHORT?!" Al ran away laughing, leaving me alone again. I couldn't help yell after him, "Yeah! You better run!"

Now that I was alone again, my thoughts wondered. What would happen if they separated the cat part of me from the human part? Against my original thoughts, I was more cat than human it seemed. Would I turn into a cat? Would that be all that was left? If my soul is that of the cat, then what happened to my human soul? Did the Truth have it? Even if my life is shortened and the growth spurts continue, would my life be better that way? If I turned into a cat again, would I get to keep these memories? They weren't all pleasant, but there were many that were happy.

Al came back in. "You still going to beat me up?"

I laughed a bit. Even if I wasn't the real me, I wanted to be here. "Naw, I'm not going to beat you up."

"Good! Anyways Big Brother, it's terrible! You know those boxes Hughes and Riza were carrying?!"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're full of kittens! The researchers plan to use them in tests!"

Al, being the cat obsessed maniac that he was, took me by the arm and dragged me into another room. He pointed to the boxes that had apparently been moved in here. I got closer and looked into one of the boxes. Small meows that couldn't be heard any further away came from the small kittens. Most of them cried for their mothers. A few others were crying for food.

"It makes a lot more sense now on why I can understand them…"

"What?"

I jumped, I'd sort of forgotten that Al had been standing there while I'd watched the kittens.

"Haha… It's nothing!"

"If you say so… Big brother! What are we going to do about the kittens? They're going to die without their mother… We've got to find her!"

I nodded. Why the heck not? I reached into the box and petted one of the kittens.

"OUCH!"

"W-what?!"

"It bit me!" I said, pulling out my hand. A small yellow cat came with my finger, still biting it. As it started clawing at me, it meowed.

"GIMME MY BODY BACK YOU BASTARD!!!"

I stopped trying to shake it off and stared at it. There was no way that this could be happening. I'd never been handed anything on a silver platter like this.

"Big brother! You're bleeding a whole lot!" Al was now trying to pry the kitten off me without hurting it.

I knew one thing for sure, and that was that this kitten wasn't going to let go that easily. I grinned.

Al could easily see that I was plotting something. "Don't hurt it big brother!"

"Who says I'm not original and can't think for myself?" I muttered. Speaking a little louder I said, "So, LITTLE kitty? Are you going to bite my finger all day? You're so SMALL that it doesn't even hurt!"

I got an angry "MROEW" in response, of course, that's only what Al heard. It was a lot worse than that. It got the cat with my human soul to let go though, and it fell to the floor.

Al looked at me with a "How did you do that?" look.

"I can understand them, remember? This little guy has a temper! Hates being called 'small.'"

I should have known better, but I'd said it anyways. The cat attacked my leg.

"OWOWOW!"

Al stood back. "Wow big brother, it's just like you."

I pulled the cat off my leg and held it. "Cut it out!"

"NEVER!!!"

I tossed the cat back into the box before it could scratch me again. I smiled again, this time thinking that all of this may work out after all.

"Big brother, stop being mean to the kittens and help me find their mom!"

"Hey, kittens! Do you know where your moms are?"

All of the kittens started "crying."

I turned to Al. "No good. All the moms are dead, it's why they're here."

"T-they can't survive without their moms though!" Al started tearing up too.

"How about you go try to find a replacement then?"

Al nodded and ran out of the room.

"Alone… except for you." I pulled the cat me out of the box. "So, you're the one with the creative soul or whatever. How do we get back our own bodies?"

"I've no idea."

"What? But you're!!!"

"All I know is I'm supposed to be YOU! Why would I know how to switch us back?"

I remembered what the Truth had said about me getting the brain.

"Ok, so this isn't going to be as easy as I thought… I know! I'll teach you alchemy! Basics…."

Al came back in an hour later.

"Um, what are you doing big brother?"

"Failing at teaching this cat alchemy. It doesn't understand any of it!"

"Uhhh…. Ok? Help me feed them all."

"Feed them what?"

"Milk of course."

I looked at the little me.

"You like milk?"

"I HATE MILK!"

I nodded approvingly. I pointed at it. "This one doesn't like milk."

Al looked at the cat and then at me.

"What are you, corrupting it? Stop it!" Al picked up little me and hugged it. Picking up a bottle of milk, he stuck it in his mouth.

Little me squirmed, but he drank it.

"You're no help what so ever are you?" I asked it.

"Big brother, leave it alone!" Al said, smacking me in the head.

"HEY! What was that for?"

Al shook his head and put little me down. He then picked another kitten out of the box and started feeding it.

"Are you going to help or not?" he asked.

I sighed and started to help feed the kittens. They all seemed to have been fed nothing in the last day.

* * *

Seriously people, tell me what you think, throw some ideas my way or something. I can just tell, my story is getting worse and worse... put me back on the right track before I lose you all! I want to finish a story... I haven't managed to finish one yet..... sigh....


	14. Who's a Shrimp!

I can't believe how hard I tried on this last chapter and how BAD it was. So I decided to rewrite a few typoes and such, and change a few sentences. Not much really changed other than a bit of Cat in the body Ed's reason for turning back to normal. And I also decided that this won't be the last chapter afterall, just because it really is a terrible ending. So I'll write more… you have to understand that I rarely ever get to a point to write an ending, so even with another few chapters the ending might still suck.

**Thanks to all of you who have read this far! I loves you!**

* * *

When the kittens were fed a researcher came in. Or if nothing else, a person wearing a white coat who looked like she'd be a researcher.

"Y-You aren't supposed to be in here…" came a shy reprimand.

"What are you going to do with this kittens?!" Al asked her, in his own way of yelling.

The girl shook her head and tears came to her eyes before she turned and ran from the room.

I would have laughed a bit but the numb feeling from earlier was coming back. I had finally realized that my goal of being returned to normal would end up putting my soul back into the cat. I didn't quite want that.

As I watched Al play sulkily with the kittens another thought came to me. Al had been treating me strangely, and I had been keeping things from him, unlike the original me.

"If I do it for Al…" I mumbled while picking up little me. "How'd you get my soul?"

Unexpectedly, little me actually had an answer for my question.

"The Truth actually doesn't hate me! He likes me!"

I flashed back over some rather bad memories with the thought "YEAH RIGHT!! He likes toying with me! ...you?" and I looked at the cat, unsure which of us I should be referring to.

Al laughed, looking across at me and little me who was now purring as I held it in my hand. That's how small it was.

"I'm surprised Ed, you usually don't take a liking to cats! I guess it just took a cat that was like you, huh?"

I gave him a smile as I thought "It doesn't have to be like me, it has to be me…", but I guess I didn't fake the smile well enough.

"Are you alright Big Brother? You've been acting kinda strange today."

I was about to answer when Mustang walked in. I silently thanked him for coming in so I wouldn't have to lie any more to Al just then. There was no way I was going to tell him that my soul was not what it was supposed to be. He'd probably not believe me, or would start ignoring me or something. He might even cry.

"Edward, why aren't you in your room? You should be lying down, you just lost your tail."

I was surprised he could say that with a straight face.

"Thanks for reminding me of the pain! I was just starting to forget it!"

"Just get back in your room."

I stood up. Al asked Mustang what would happen to the kittens, and he answered that if Al wanted them, he could have them. They were on their way to a pound after the researchers had made sure that there was nothing wrong with them. They had all been in Raleigh's lab it seemed.

"That makes sense!" I said, quite loudly as I looked at the kitten lying in the palm of my hand.

"It makes sense because that cat is a runt like you?"

Little me woke up and bit me before I could get mad at Mustang.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!" it meowed. I'm embarrassed to say that tears came to my eyes as it continued to tear and bite at my already previously bitten and scratched hand.

As I managed to pick it up by the scruff of its neck, I glared at Mustang.

"Thanks for that!" but Mustang had his back turned and stood a little ways off, shaking. That made me even angrier because the only thing that shaking could mean was laughter.

"Al! Take care of every single one of those cats! GOT IT?!"

Al was shocked before realizing what I was plotting. "Big Brother, we can't use the cats to get Mr. Mustang! Besides, Mr. Hughes wouldn't want all of these running around his house."

Hughes came in just as Al said that.

"Of course we can have all of these kittens! Can you picture Elysia covered in kittens?!" He whipped out his camera, and I was stunned, as stunned as my numbed state would let me be, as Al pulled out a camera as well.

Al turned towards me and clicked a picture just as I looked down and started to pet a calmed down kitten that sat in my hand.

"I got a picture of Ed and Little Ed!" I jumped a little at the name Al had picked for little me.

"Why do you call it Little Ed?" Hughes asked.

A still laughing Mustang turned around, "because of this, HEY! SHRIMP!"

I hurriedly dropped little me onto the floor and backed away as it spazzed.

I then realized that the insult was also directed at me. "Hey, wait a second… I'm NOT SHORT!"

I picked little me up the moment it was calm and stormed out of the room. I headed towards the room I had awoken in, hearing Al say "Give him a minute," behind me. Mustang and Hughes were now laughing together.

I paused for only a moment in front of my room. I realized as I stood there that the longer I waited to attempt the only way I could think of to turn back to normal, the harder it would be for me to go through with it. So a turned and walked straight past my room and continued down the hall, up the first flight of stairs I could find, and straight up to the roof.

I was still feeling numb and my mind felt clouded. I had come to the conclusion as I watched how much faster little me reacted to a short comment then I did. I should make things right as soon as possible. That, and I feared that if I wasn't feeling numbed, I wouldn't be able to go through with what I was about to do.

The only way I could think of to return to normal was to attempt transmutation. That transmutation would have to be on little me so that we both entered the gate. I had no other ideas.

"Better to die trying than to live a lie!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together. I pressed them against little me, who I had brought up the stairs with me and had placed on the ground in front of me.

* * *

I raced down the stairs. A small black kitten sat on my shoulder, quite a bit bigger and without a tail than when I had last seen it. I couldn't understand its small meows, but I had made up my mind to give it as much care as I tried to give Al.

I wouldn't tell Al about the cat's time in my body, I was sure that this cat wouldn't want that. The other thing I was sure of was that all I would tell Al about how I had returned to normal was that an idea had struck me to use the cat. He would probably be mad at me, but I deserved any of Al's anger since I would be partially lying.

I tripped over my clothes and landed on my face. It wasn't that far to fall. I looked like I was five again, but I still had all my limbs, and this time I had my own soul. I stood up and continued down the stairs. It was a good thing Truth liked me.

I couldn't wait to start going to school and forget about being part of the military. Al and I had our bodies back, and we had friends and we considered those friends to be family.

A loud and joyful meow came from the little black cat holding on as best it could as I leaped down the last flight of stairs.

"Don't let go Keesa(1)!"

* * *

The only name that could be for a boy that meant kitten on .


	15. Epilogue

It seems that babynames(.com) didn't show up in the last chapter as I tried to give credit to them for the name "Keesa."

* * *

After a few months of Ed going back to being the old Ed, no one ever really knowing how he had done it, the sight of a black cat with an automail tail trailing behind the growing teen had become normal. Al had even gotten over the small amount of jealousy he had had that his brother seemed closer to the cat than to him.

It was a hot day out, the sun heating everything even more. Ed was late to report to Mustang on his findings, but he was in no rush to get to the office. He wouldn't even be going if Al wasn't making him. Al even had to come along just to make sure Ed didn't get "sidetracked."

"Mreow."

"Ugh, I know, right? Why do we have to go see the Colonel?" was Ed's response to the cat.

Al rolled his eyes. As far as he could tell, Ed was just saying that. Ed couldn't understand cats anymore and Keesa was a very vocal cat. He was probably just meowing at some mouse or another.

"I can't believe you got a cat Big Brother. That's not really fair either, you never let me get a cat!"

"Sure I did! Remember Saw?" Even though Ed hadn't really been there, fuzzy memories of those days had been stored by his brain.

"Meeeeow!"

"The Colonel was the one to let me get a cat."

"What about Sandy?" Sandy was their current cat. They had both started in school, Ed being allowed to go as a Senior, while living with the Hughes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes were the ones to let me get Sandy."

Ed shrank back a bit. Lately Al seemed to be changing. He was starting to gain some of Ed's bad temper, not to mention the mood swinging, slightly unpredictable personality of Hughes. The presence of a camera that Al would whip out at the strangest times was proof of that.

As they reached HQ, a blonde girl standing out front stood and waved at them.

"Al! Ed!" Winry's voice called to them. A wrench came flying, hitting Ed in the forehead. "You've kept me waiting forever!" She failed to throw anything at Al, but of course she wouldn't. The two had become very close with each other over the past few months. Ed thought that was a little messed up, but he didn't mind too much. He wasn't in the mood for a romance at the moment.

Speaking of romances, Roy and Riza were to be married within the year. When Ed had heard the news he had started laughing.

* * *

"It's about time!" he had said.

"Fullmetal! You're late! I should court marshal you. I suppose you were only a little late though."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN KEESA COULD SMASH ME?!"

"MREEEEOW! HISS!"

Ed shut up for a bit after he gained several large scratches across his face.

Other than his new injuries, life was good for the oldest Elric and his cat companion. He could see it mellowing out in the near future too. Ed had decided to study something new, outside of the military. He wanted to create a way to travel in the air.

"Feet are great, but wouldn't wings be better?"

* * *

Yeaaah. So I wrote another chapter as an epilogue. It's really short, but it was for fun and I tried to sort of tie it into when Ed is 18 in the movie and into rocket science. It looks like Amestris might end up with airplanes after all.


	16. Random Theater

Oh! A really funny thing came to me and I thought I'd share it with you. It's really short and doesn't add to the plot any, but here goes…. (I suppose it's a sort of Omake Theater) I'd put it as a one shot but it wouldn't make sense unless you've read this story... so I just put it here.

OH! And a little warning on the rating….. It's sort of, kinda bad, but not too bad.

* * *

It wasn't long after Ed had regained his body. He was following Riza around, being forced into helping her shop. Mustang was also being forced to help. Pets weren't allowed in many of the shops, so Keesa was hanging out with Al that day.

Ed watched in annoyance as Mustang stopped to flirt with yet another woman as they walked down Main Street. It was obvious shortly afterwards that Mustang had just made plans for that night with the woman.

Mustang saw Ed's look. "What, are you jealous shrimp?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I COULDN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND IF I TRIED?!"

Riza had turned sharply around, glaring daggers at them both.

"Sir, if you push him any further you may receive a lot of unwanted attention."

"I don't think Fullmetal is old enough to even think such things yet."

"I'm. Right. Here!" Ed hardly managed to keep himself from punching Mustang square in the jaw.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

This time Mustang found himself a little shocked when Ed didn't respond. Little did he know what had flashed though Ed's mind.

"_Well, at least mine is BIGGER. That's right you smug bastard, I saw it, and mine is_

_WAY bigger." _Yet another vague memory, but Ed most certainly wouldn't have forgotten that shock.

* * *

If you don't get it, think waaaay back to the beginning of the story…. Mustang had been coming out of the bathroom…. You know.


End file.
